


[Lewis x Seb／Heikki x Seb] 覆蓋記憶

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: **Please look at me番外篇，正文請走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130984/chapters/71514129*番外2之交往前的我們，請走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675496
Relationships: Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Lewis x Seb／Heikki x Seb] 覆蓋記憶

Lewis看著電視上介紹極光的景點，很想帶Seb去一趟，也想把平常都不太打扮的Seb，好好打扮一番拍張可以掛在臥室的照片，但是，他明顯感受到坐在身旁看書的Seb，對他旁敲側擊的稱讚極光，一點興趣也沒有，對於他的感想都是敷衍回答，有幾分鐘甚至是在自己追問之下，才從呆滯的思緒中回神。

「Sebby，你是不是不想去看極光？」在思考許久之後，Lewis關掉電視，看著應照出兩人身影的電視螢幕，悠悠的說到。果不其然的看到Seb，一瞬間有點遲疑的動作，才聽到他說：「…為什麼突然想去看極光？」Seb闔上了書本，轉頭看著Lewis一臉困惑，但卻看到自家的Alpha嘆了口氣說到：「Sebby，你果然剛剛都沒有再聽，我剛都再跟你討論去看極光的事情！」「阿、抱歉，剛書看得太入迷了…不過，你想去的話就走吧」

幾天後，兩個人抵達芬蘭，但Lewis現在卻是看著好不容易睡沉的Seb，他沒想到，一抵達芬蘭沒多久，Seb這個平常很少感冒的人，突然重感冒了起來，躺在枕邊人旁，他看著飯店菜單思索著，這些菜好像都不適合Seb，而且雖然Seb跟自己來了，但心靈上感覺就像還在德國，一路上都興致缺缺，不管是食物還是風景。他啪的一聲，闔上了菜單，決定還是出去買些Seb可以吃下去的食物，同時替Seb關上了小燈，掖好了棉被，就拎著錢包出門，但他卻沒想到，在電梯前遇到了Heikki挽著一個女人，先撇除在這遇到Heikki的巧合，他現在只看到Heikki與女人親暱的互動，讓自己無法克制的放肆了自己的信息素。

而對方感受到的瞬間，則先先吻了吻懷中被潑及的女人，在溫柔的將她推進電梯裡，告訴她先下樓等，自己隨後就到。

不過Heikki還沒來得及轉身，就先聽到突兀且沉悶的聲響，使兩個人望向發聲之處，眼前卻是Seb紅著眼眶的臉龐，而他一步一步的走向Heikki，推開了阻攔他的Lewis，用著全身的力氣，衝過去抓住了Heikki的衣服，聲嘶力竭的問：「Heikki…你是Heikki對吧..」

Seb知道Heikki可能回到芬蘭，但自從被拋下後，自己根本沒有勇氣踏上這裡，因為這裡是存在著兩個人最密切的回憶，要不是這次Lewis百般纏鬧著自己，自己是絕對不會來芬蘭的，但卻沒想到自己被難忍的咳嗽吵醒，發現Lewis不在，房內也沒半杯水，只好出來裝水順便找Lewis的路上，真的遇到了自己尋找以久的他。

「Heikki…你、咳咳…、」Seb顫抖的雙手，抓住了眼前Heikki整齊的西裝衣領，而Heikki卻沉默的任由自己抓住，他也感受到身後慌張的Lewis，在成為Seb的Alpha後，這是大概是他第一次感受到自己如此強烈崩潰的情緒，過大的信息也直接沖擊在彼此的腺體上，腺體上的刺痛，讓彼此都有些沉受不住，「…Sebby，快喝水…」，他聽到了Lewis喊著自己的聲音，但是自己卻無情地將他推開：「Lewis，走開 、」，自己執傲的抓住Heikki的衣領，也執著的問著Heikki：「Heikki，你告訴我，她是誰…為什麼…咳、要一聲不吭的..咳咳走？咳放我一個人…咳咳咳!!咳咳咳咳…、」不過處於重感冒中的Seb，顯然沒有過多力氣，來支撐自己的情緒破口，很快地，抓著Heikki衣領的手勁拌隨著劇烈的咳嗽聲漸漸無力，身體也漸漸滑落，Heikki快速的抓住了Seb的手腕，喊著身後愣住的Alpha：「…Lewis，水…Lewis！」

Heikki的呼喚讓自己回過神來，接住了Seb並擁入懷中，透過水和信息素的穩定後，Seb卻又推開了自己的懷抱，重新站了起來，不過這次的Seb不在激動，反倒是用平穩的語氣，伴隨著銳利的眼神看著Heikki問：「 Heikki，解釋？」只不過，紅透的眼眶裡，溢滿的淚水卻隨著Heikki一句：「她是我妻子…對不起，Seb…」，滴落而下，淚水不斷的滴落，Seb感受到Lewis從後擁抱住自己，最後的記憶都隨著因重感冒而漸漸渾沌的腦袋，斷了線，他只記得，他們後來回到了房間，談了很久，最後自己麻木的告訴Heikki：「我知道了，一切都終於結束了。」然後，就離開了沙發，關上了臥房的門墜入床鋪中，他感受到自己闔上眼睛，感受到踏上芬蘭這塊土地後的不舒爽，都隨著遇到Heikki開始煙消雲散的睡去。

只不過，Seb沒想到未來的好幾天，Lewis和Heikki彷彿換帖兄弟一般，每天都在自己房間裡聊天喝酒，甚至今天他睜開眼睛，門外大笑聲，看似兩個人幾乎徹夜未眠了，讓自己有點不爽，於是他默默的打開房門，走到坐在廚房跟正在做料理的Heikki聊天的Lewis的背後，就是一技不留情面的打了下Lewis的後腦勺，「…Sebby，你醒拉」，Lewis彷彿沒看到此刻自己冷峻的表情，使得自己又打了下Alpha的後腦勺，看著Lewis說到：「才幾天，你跟我前男友就這麼親密了？」，再度莫名被打的Lewis則看著Heikki說：「Heikki，之前Seb有這麼暴力嗎？」，氣得他直接撞開了Heikki，並搶走了正在進行的料理，俐落的裝盤後，到客廳端著盤子吃了起來

Heikki和Lewis從廚房探頭，看著Seb塞得鼓鼓的臉頰後，交頭接耳的吵了起來，Heikki撞了一下Lewis的肩膀：「你慘了，Sebby現在可是氣炸了」Lewis則回嘴：「還不是你，剛剛那不好言說的笑容，惹惱了我的Sebby」兩個人就這樣一來一往的爭吵了起來，渾然不知，客廳裡的人早已吃完，又回到廚房，鏗鏘一聲，眼前又出現Seb氣鼓鼓的臉：「Lewis，你和Heikki聊夠了沒有？」冷漠的聲音，讓Lewis和Heikki不約而同軟軟的喊聲：「…Sebby，不要生氣…」還外加自己最水汪汪的眼。

不過，顯然Seb沒有這麼好哄，他只用犀利的眼神，告訴Heikki你該滾回去，陪你的妻子了，也告訴Lewis你在這樣下去，就不用跟我回德國了，Omega生氣起來也是很可怕的。

「Sebby，走走走，時間也不早了，我們不是要去看極光！」Lewis見Seb無法消氣，快快提起要看極光的事情，但眼前的Seb只給他一個眼神叫做：「那就快給我滾回房間，換 衣 服」，就留下Lewis和Heikki面面相覷，不過Heikki到是不在意般聳聳肩，還告訴Lewis：「你們要去看極光的話，我帶你們去吧，我知道有個地點很少人去，而且我們可以…」Lewis則意味深藏的笑著看著Heikki點頭後，進入房間。

所以，此刻換好衣服的Lewis和Seb坐在Heikki的車裡，但Seb顯然不是很開心，簡直是要氣炸了，他沒想到他和Lewis換好衣服出來，Heikki竟然還在，而且Lewis還答應Heikki要讓他帶他們去看極光，真的是讓自己越想越生氣的眼神直盯著窗外，他沒發現Lewis和Heikki透過後照鏡的眉來眼去

「Sebby，不要生氣了阿」  
「Sebby，你看多虧Heikki這裡也比較少人」  
「Sebby～Sebby～」

兩個人等著極光，但是身旁的Alpha很吵，而且好冷，只不過說到Heikki，他不是說要去找車位，找了這麼久？

「Lewis，Heikki好久阿，要不要去找一下他？」Seb有點擔心的問，不過自家Alpha卻像沒聽到一樣，對自己東摸摸西摸摸，Sebby Sebby的喊著，還往臉上蹭，雖然這裡人少，但是這樣未免也太害羞，很快的，感受到自己的耳朵紅透了，但Lewis卻壞心的咬住自己的耳朵低語：「Sebby想什麼，想到耳朵都紅透了…」，被撩得快要不行的Seb，沒發現Lewis看著躲在遠方的Heikkiㄧ臉被強塞狗糧的臉，笑得奸險，而眼前的天也恰巧開始展現了極光的樣貌，Seb餘光撇見極光，想喊Lewis快認真看，卻只感受到Lewis狠狠的吻住了自己，攏緊了自己的腰，讓兩個人緊密的貼在一起，而自己也就忘記了自己還在生氣，不由自主地閉上雙眼，沉浸在這個綿延溫柔的吻之下。

幾天後，家裡收到了來自Heikki的一個大型包裹，Seb在Lewis笑得讓人發麻的注視下拆開，映入眼前的是，極光之下，Lewis和自己擁吻得畫面，Seb才驚覺，難怪那天Heikki後來就消失不見，原來他不知道躲在哪裡，拍了這張照片，Seb羞得將包裝紙砸在Lewis身上喊到：「原來你都跟Heikki串通好了，對不對！」而得到的回應是，Lewis溫柔的抱住自己說：「因為我想給你在芬蘭的回憶，永遠是甜美的。」

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.如之前正文所說的設定，Omega前任的記憶會透過羈絆深切事物模糊想起，就很像埋在一個自己也找不到的地方，潘朵拉的盒子的概念，不算完全消除了  
> 2.Heikki設定就是一個不愛了出軌，但給他一個白的機會 當個攝影師拍照，設定中照片是穿西裝但外層也有穿上厚實大衣的照片  
> 3.Lewis盧著Seb去芬蘭，就是想要覆蓋記憶，他知道Seb為什麼不想去芬蘭，但他想用快樂的記憶去抵銷Seb不好的回憶  
> 4.後面我們Seb就是出醋了，不爽Lewis跟前男友太好，即使他們都是Alpha  
> 5.Seb很坦然的接受Heikki結婚，有點是引用Seb在podcast的生活觀，Seb的podcast很值得一聽在聽


End file.
